Sword of the Seven Kings
The Sword of Seven Kings () is more a general term used to describe a set of blades used by Sannoto Senju. Said to have been collected from the Seven Princes in the deepest pits of hell, each sword holds a different property unique to their corresponding name. Although there are six swords, their fusion itself is the Seventh King, or Lucifer (), Savior of Humanity and leader of all other Princes. Sannoto has been perhaps the only master of these blades. No one else is capable of using them without his mastery over Metal Release. Overview The Seven Princes There are initially six swords. However, it is their combination that creates the Seven Prince. Each sword is comprised of a completely different metal and is used for different purposes. However, each are hold equal amount of cutting power durability due to Sannoto mixing his potent chakra within his blades. All Seven Princes are massive great swords. Sannoto's style of fighting with these blades varies. He can wield each with his hand or manipulate them using Chakra, creating a barrage of attacks. Beelzebub: Beelzebub is a sword made completely of Special chakra absorbing metal. As a result, this blade has the ability to absorb chakra when it makes contact, allowing Sannoto to negate many forms of ninjutsu all together with his swordsmanship. Mammon: Known as the Treasurer of Hell, Mammon is Prince of Greed. Meaning his sword is made up entirely of gold. As a metal, gold is malleable, ductile, resistant to corrosion and most other chemical reactions, and conductive of electricity. Sannoto can channel his unique Gold Transmutation jutsu through this blade. Causing anything it touches to turn into gold. What makes this technique dangerous is that once the enemies blade is turned into gold, he is able to control it. He can also reinforce other metallic structures by piercing it with this blade. Asmodeus: Known as Overseer of Gambling, Asmodeus is a sword made entirely of platinum. It is generally unreactive, keeping it protected against techniques which involve chemical warfare. It exhibits a remarkable resistance to corrosion and is paramagnetic. Twice as hard as gold, Asmodeus is also strong enough to withstand attacks of high physical caliber. Leviathan: Summon of Lucifer and entrance to hell, Leviathan is a sword made completely of Mercury. Having Mercury properties, the sword is cursed with immense poisonous properties. Enough to kill an squadron of men in minutes. Naturally, Mercury is a liquid. Sannoto's chakra is enough to keep it solid; However, he is capable of transforming this blade into a liquid or solid at whim and controlling it mentally. Some of his attacks involve forcing mercury into an opponents body or secretly breaking off a piece within. Satan: Satan, the devil himself, it composed entirely of Plutonium. Having plutonium as its makeup, it is extremely radioactive and gives off radioactive properties. Using his mastery over the metal, Sannoto can split off small parts of the radioactive plutonium and split it to generate very small nuclear explosions with enough explosive firepower as other explosive objects. In addition, when smitten by the blade, radiation is generated into whatever is touched and begins decaying it at a rapid rate. Sugari no Ontachi: The combination of all of the blades combined, this blade has the qualities of every other blade. From the Beelzebub, the Sugari no Ontachi inherits its ability to absorb chakra. From the Mammon, the Sugari no Ontachi inherits its ability to transmute something into metals. From the Asmodeus, the blade has been given a very strong form, able to withstand physical attacks from the highest caliber along with a resistance to chemical attacks. From the Leviathan, the blade inherits extreme poisonous attributes that can kill people in minutes. Lastly, the Satan supplies the radioactive attributes, allowing the blade generate explosives. Combined into one blade, it is the ultimate sword and each aspect of every blade can be used simultaneously due to Sannoto's mastery.